


Love you Madly

by Roachbugg



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ella Fitzgerald made me do it!, Fluff, It's just Adam being cute, M/M, This is lile a scene from a cheesy musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam sings for Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you Madly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TyJaxReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/gifts).



> I wrote a thing with no porn warn the world Ragnarok is nigh.

"Wait Adam can sing?" Stiles asked staring at Cas with a quirked brow. 

"Yes." 

"How did I not know this?" 

"You never asked him?"

"Your kinda a smart ass for an angel Cas." 

"I've probably spent too much with Crowley." Cas said flatly and Stiles had to laugh at that.

\---

Adam made his way around the kitchen making them both breakfast because he was an awesome husband. Stiles slid his as around Adam's waist and kissed his cheek. "Morning husband." Stiles said sleepily nuzzling Adams neck. "Morning darlin'." Adam's ability to still cook with Stiles clinging to him was impressive. 

"So I was talking to Cas..." Stiles began

"Uh oh." Adam joked.

Stiles rolled his eyes "And he told me you have an amazing singing voice. Why wasn't I aware of this?" 

Adam shrugged "You never asked and I only really sang for my mom."

"Sing me a song?" Stiles asked 

Adam sighed. "Do I have to?" 

"Yes" Stiles said flatly

"Fine I'll sing." Adam relented clearing his throat and taking a breath. 

"Love you madly  
Right or wrong  
Sounds like a lyric of a song  
But since it's so  
I thought you oughta know  
I love you, love you madly"

Stiles smiled againt Adam's neck fighting a blush. Adam had a clear deep singing voice.

Better fish are in the sea  
Is not the theory for me  
And that's for sure  
Just like I said before  
I love you, love you madly

Adam spun around and pulled Stiles flush to his chest swaying them both.

If you could see the happy you and me  
I dream about so proudly  
You'd know the breath of spring  
That makes me sing  
My love song so loudly

Stiles was beaming now as he looked up at his husband who was giving him a sweet fond look.

Good things come to those who wait  
So just relax and wait for fate  
To let me see the day you'll say to me  
I love you, love you madly

Stiles let his head rest against Adam's chest above his heart and felt the rumble in his chest as he sang. 

But since it's so  
I thought you oughta know  
I love you, madly

And that's for sure  
Just like I said before  
I love you, love you madly

If you could see the happy you and me  
I dream about so proudly  
You'd know the breath of spring  
That makes me sing  
My love song so loudly

To let me see the day you'll say to me  
I love you madly

Love you madly  
Right or wrong  
Sounds like a lyric of a song  
But since it's so  
I thought you oughta know  
I love you, madly

Adam paused and pressed a kiss into Stiles' hair.

 

Better fish are in the sea  
Is not the theory for me  
And that's for sure  
Just like I said before  
I love you, madly

If you could see the happy you and me  
I dream about so proudly  
You'd know the breath of spring  
That makes me sing  
My love song so loudly

Good things come to those who wait  
So just relax and wait for fate  
To let me see the day you'll say to me  
I love you, love you madly

I love you  
Love you madly  
I love you madly  
Oh, I got big eyes for you, baby

Adam cupped Stiles chin and pulled him into a long gentle kiss. "I love you Stiles Stilinski." Stiles wiped away a wayward tear and kissed Adam again. "I love you too." 

'How'd I get so lucky?' Stiles thought as Adam turned back to the stove to finish making theor breakfast.


End file.
